The function, operation, and the elements of prior art gas cooking grills are well-known. These gas grills utilize either liquid propane (LP) or natural gas (NG) as the gas source. Typically, in use, these gas grills include one or more gas control valves that control the flow of gas from the gas source to the burners. These gas control valves are typically structured and operate only to control one type of gas, either LP or NG. U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,276 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,005 disclose a gas control valves which are user adaptable for using either LP or NG for combustion in cooking grills.
When grilling it is often desirable to significantly increase the gas flow to the gas grill burners to provide a higher temperature to sear the surface of grilled food, caramelizing the meat to seal juices within the food being grilled. Conventionally, the gas flow to the grill may be increased prior to placing the food on the grill and then, after a brief period of time, be reduced to a lower temperature. However, instantaneous searing is typically not available in conventional control valves for gas grills due to limitations of the amount of gas which may be passed through conventional control valves for gas grills. Typically the gas flow through gas grill valves is limited by nozzle restrictions to only that which is necessary for conventional cooking. A significant flow of gas to flash into the grill to sear foods is not available from currently available gas grill valves.